divergent_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Main Forum/General/ Malik and Xax's Rp
Time Skip: One year later, Alec is three months and six days old (He was born on September 17) Zane: Zane looks down at his three month old, grinning widely. Arcadia: ''She has Alec on her arms as she sings a lullaby and kisses Alec in his head.'' Zane: Zane's grin softens, "We're really lucky, huh? Not just being married, but having a baby boy..." He whispers. "It's amazing." Arcadia:"Would having a baby girl be bad?" Zane: Zane tilts his head in confusion, "You want another kid?" Arcadia: "Well yeah but I didnt mean that... I mean i would like one later on..." Zane: Zane, still smiling down at his wife, nods, "Yeah. Besides, Alec here is enough trouble, aye lad?" His gaze falls on their son. Alec: He starts crying. Arcadia: "Really?" she says sarcastically and rocks him back and forth soothingly Zane: Zane grins sheepishly, "Can I please hold m'boy?" Arcadia: '''"Nope" she says and walks up to Zane and hands him Alec softly. '''Zane: He smiles at Alec, who has his eyes wide open with a small toothless grin pasted in his lips. Arcadia: '''She smiles at both Alec and Zane, and with her phone, takes a picture, without them knowing. "He's so cute right?" she says and sits in Zane's lap. '''Zane: With his arms around Arcadia's waist, he hold Alec in front of them both. He makes funny faces at Alec, making him laugh. Arcadia: '''She smiles and jokingly punches Zane's arm. "YOu are a dork Zane" '''Zane: Zane shrugs, "If it makes m'son laugh, then I'd gladly be a dork. If it makes my wife and son laugh, then I'll be an even dorkier dork." He smirks, "Besides, if I wasn't a dork, I wouldn't have bumped into you, we wouldn't have met, we would not have gotten married, we would not have had sex and lastly, we would not have Alec." Arcadia: '''She facepalms at the part after marriage. "I wouldv'e met you anyways... you were and are our Faction Leader" '''Zane: "But we wouldn't have fallen in love." He retorts, frowning as Alec begins to cry, "Did you change his diaper?" He questions, sniffing the air. Arcadia: '"I did...maybe ''you didn't give him what I prepared for him, you do remember when I told you to give him his veggie pureé right?" '''Zane: Zane grins sheepishly, shrugging, "I forgot?" Arcadia: 'She stands up and walks toward the kitchen, grabs the jar of pureé and mutters to herself "''Men..." she then, with a spoon, starts feeding Alec. '''Alec: He stops crying and begins eating the puree. Zane: Zane accommodates Alec, smirking, "But you love me anyway..." Arcadia: '''Still giving food to Alec she mutters again "Do I have another choice?" this time intentionally loud enough for Zane to hear. '''Zane: Zane pouts, "But I love you!" Arcadia: '''"I love you too..." '''Zane: Zane smiles at Arcadia and continues making silly faces at Alec, "Well, you better. You did marry me for a reason." Arcadia: She smiles mischeviously " I was just in it for the money" she jokes Zane: Zane pouts, "Baaaaaaaaabe!" He whines, extending the a, "Why? Why for the money?" He fakes crying, trying not to laugh. Arcadia: ''' She smiles at his horrible act. "Mothaer and father were poor, and you... you were my ticket to keep me away from slavery!" she says in a dramatic voice while laughing '''Zane: Zane can't keep it in and laughs, before noticing Alec had slowly drifted off to sleep. "Aww! M'boy is asleep." Arcadia: She smacks Zane in the head and whispers "Shhhhh! YOu'll wake him up!" Zane: Zane yelps quietly and glares at Arcadia briefly before standing up and taking Alec to his room, laying him in his crib. Arcadia: '''She walks up to their room and lays on the bed. '''Zane: Zane walks up to their room and lays next to Arcadia, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. Arcadia: '''She gets his shirt off and snuggles closer, her head resting in his chest. '''Zane: Zane smiles and closes his eyes, "Have I ever mentioned you and Alec are my life?" Arcadia: "'''I don't think so". she says while putting one arm around his waistband. OOC: Should we make a timeskip until when Alec is older? '''Zane: "Well, you are." OOC: Sure. You do it though. TIMESKIP UNTIL ALEC IS 1 YEAR OLD Arcadia: 'She dresses Alec and smiles "You're ready my love, I love you! Who do you love?" she asks not really waiting for an answer '''Alec: '"Mama!" he shouts 'Arcadia: '"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Zane! He said his first word!!! Zane! He did!!! He called me mom!!!!" '''Zane: Zane stifled a laugh, looking up from his phone, "He said dada a few days go." Arcadia: '''She deflates inmediately "Did he? Why didn't you tell me? What's that supposed to mean anyways?" '''Zane: Zane smirks, "I forgot to tell you. It means dad in baby language." Arcadia: '"I bet he said ''mama anyways... He doesn't even like you, as a matter of fact..." '''Zane: Zane shoots Alec a funny look, making him giggle. Zane then shoots Arcadia a cocky look. Arcadia: '''She tries making a funny look, but it comes out as a scary one, making Alec start crying. '''Zane: Zane's eyes widen and he busts out laughing, rolling around the bed, "Hysterical!" He laughs, finally calming down and walking to his one year old, picking him up. Arcadia: '''Alec keeps crying as she says, "Hand him over, he'll keep crying if you carry him" '''Zane: Zane blinks twice before handing Alec over to Arcadia and abruptly leaving Alec's room. He walks into the living room and flops down in the couch. She had just been cruel for the past few days... ''Arcadia: ''Alec stops crying and she goes to the living room and sits on Zane's lap and kisses his cheek. "I love you, you two" she says while looking at Alec and then at Zane "You do know that right?" she says as she still holds her gaze to his. Zane: Zane's gaze softens and he smiles at her, "I know." He pulls her closer to his chest and kisses the top of her head, "And I love you." Arcadia: '''As he says that sh closes her eyes and falls asleep '''Zane: Zane grins and gently takes the wide awake Alec and carefully stands up. He walks to Alec's room and lays him in his crib, before walking back to Arcadia, just to put a blanket over her. He then walks to the fridge and grabs a root beer. Arcadia: '''As she had this weird quirk of doing what she was dreaming of, she started kissing the air and begging for more, the weird thing was that she wasn't saying 'Zane', she was saying 'Eugene'... '''Zane: Zane walks back to the living room and freezes, listening at Arcadia. Hurt flashes in his eyes, but he reminds himself it could mean anything. The other side of him was telling him that she could be cheating on him... Arcadia: '''She keeps doing the same thing... '''Zane: Zane slowly walks towards the fridge and grabs a cold glass of water. He stalks back towards Arcadia and slowly pours the cold water on her. Pain, hurt, betrayal and mild anger were clear in his eyes. Arcadia: ''She wakes up startled, her hair wet and her eyes full of anger.'' "What on Earth are you doing Zane?!" she screams, getting her hair out of her bloodshot eyes, cold as never before. Zane: "Don't know. You tell me." He says, his face and voice void of emotions, but his eyes gave him away. Arcadia: '''"Why are you looking at me that way? What have I done, I was sleeping... Not harming anyone!" '''Zane: "Correction, not harming anyone physically. Might as well run back to Eugene." He says, trying to stay calm for the sake of their son, who was sleeping upstairs, and to keep his seat of power in Amity. 'Arcadia: '''She remembers her dream "Oh Gosh Zane!" she shouts while whisoering, remembering Alec sleeping. She walks up to him. "You're so jealous about everything! See, I normally dream about ''memories I don't know if you actually paid me atention in our honeymoon, but I did say, and I'm quoting myself, that 'Eugene was my Ex-Boyfriend'! What did you think that you were my only love? I loved him, but I broke up with him... I'' not ''him... I broke up, because he wasn't for me, and yeah we got to kiss and all of that stuff, but nothing major. But you, in your close minded brain, you always think the worst about me! What did you think, that I was cheating on you? The love of my life? We had talked about this before, and you promised- you swore that you wouldn't be doing this again! So now, if you suspect something you will throw at me glasses of Ice-cold water?" she says between sobs. Category:Roleplay Category:FizzyMalik' Category:DrXax